Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device and a manufacturing method of an antenna device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the number of vehicles has been increasing in which there are mounted antenna devices for receiving signals for carrying out locking and unlocking of the doors thereof. For such antenna devices, there is, for example, an antenna disclosed in a Patent Document 1 (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2010-081088). The antenna device disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is configured such that it has a constitution in which a coil is wound around a bar-shaped magnetic core. In order to manufacture this antenna device, a plate obtained by forming a metal plate in a predetermined shape by pressing or the like is arranged inside a mold. After the arrangement thereof, there is employed an insert-molding for filling a filling-member such as a resin or the like. According to this insert-molding, the plate which will become a terminal and a resin base are formed integrally.
In addition, in the configuration disclosed in the Patent Document 1, there is formed a case covering the outer circumference of the aforesaid core by employing a mold-forming after winding a coil around the outer circumferential surface of a magnetic-body core.
In addition, in Patent Document 2 (Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2008-181947), there is disclosed a constitution in which a coil is formed at a base of an antenna coil, a plate-shaped mother metal is made to protrude from the one-side surface of that base and an electronic component such as a chip capacitor or the like is to be mounted at the protruding portion of that plate-shaped mother metal. In this constitution, the base and the plate-shaped mother metal are formed by insert-molding. In addition, the electronic component is fixed by passing a reflow furnace after being coated with a cream solder.